Implícito
by yumita
Summary: Porque no siempre lo que se aparenta tiene relación con la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

No se permitiría amedrentar. Él no es quién para exigirle, por ello y haciendo acopio de todo el valor del que fue capaz de reunir, lo fulmina con la mirada; y apretando los puños clavando las uñas en sus palmas enrojecidas es que intenta liberar aunque sea un poco sus emociones negativas ...las mismas que la incitan a lanzarse a aquel quién le ha venido bien el insultarla implícitamente - o al menos, así lo interpretó ella- y darle su parecer acerca de su 'descarado modo de vestir'.

El brillo amenazador se acentúa conforme pasan los segundos y ella no sube a su habitación a cambiarse.

Oh no, ...otra discusión. El mismo ambiente tenso, tan conocido por ambos que se ha convertido ahora en un impulso natural.

Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Siguen siendo los mismos tozudos de siempre. El orgullo lo tienen adherido a su esencia y parece que debatieran quien de los dos sostiene el orgullo mas intenso, y el ganador sería quién diera su última palabra en la discusión, sería quién se deleitara con tener la razón para marcharse con la cabeza en alto y una absurda sonrisa victoriosa adornándole el rostro iluminado.

¿Cómo pasaron de caricias a miradas fulminantes, y hasta desconfiadas? ...

**-Akane, ve a cambiarte** - dice entre dientes. No piensa ceder, no esta vez.

Una sonrisa irónica surca los labios de su osada receptora, negando con la cabeza con la incredulidad plasmada en sus facciones ... ¡Es que es completamente inconcebible! ...

En antaño aquel sujeto solía burlarse abiertamente, inyectarle una negrura desmesurada a su ánimo hasta convertirlo en una mancha de oscuridad cuando señalaba sus faldas largas y sus camisas cerradas y 'sin estilo'.

Tampoco es como si vistiera de un modo descarado, según ha notado, es la moda entre las chicas, ha visto el mismo tipo de prenda por las calles en muchos cuerpos femeninos, entonces, ¿Cual es el problema en que ella, la marimacho en su máxima expresión, tenga el gusto de ocupar ropa femenina?.

**-Es mi vestido y me gusta. No me lo quitaré** - sentenció, y a su insistente y celoso prometido se le encendió mas la mirada, y ella con una leve sonrisa amarga agregó mordaz-** Y si no mal me equivoco hace como media hora tú me decías que también te gustaba.**

...Resopló, cerró sus ojos arrugando los párpados como si le hubieran dado un golpe en plena zona estomacal y se llevó una mano a su cabello, despeinando un poco su trenza de paso. Auténtica frustración dictó su acción, ¿Por qué demonios su testaruda pareja no comprende la gravedad del caso? ...

Arribar a la cocina y encontrar en ella a una preciosa mujer en un vestido que le resalta todas sus curvas, y que al verlo le sonríe con una timidez cautivadora tiene por resultando que hasta el hambre mas feroz se esfume, y que todo lo demás se vuelva nimiedad.

Avanzar hasta ella sin apartarle la mirada como el idiota enamorado que es, portando su sonrisa de idiota enamorado también y amarrarla con sus brazos por la cintura para embriagarse en su presencia, fue cuestión de necesidad, tanto como el hecho que confesarle luego entre susurros lo bien que le sentaba el vestido...

Oh, pero el problema vino luego. Cuando ella se apartó sin mas, aludiendo con toda naturalidad que debía salir a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena ...

Entonces una rabia indescriptible le volcó el corazón. De solo pensar que otros ojos, posiblemente de seres libidinosos no aptos para una imagen que únicamente debiera pertenecerle a él, hace que le hierva la sangre.

**-Es distinto** - gruñe, enfocándola nuevamente y tragando grueso por la tensión repentina, su propia necedad combatiendo nuevamente con la de ella.

**-¡Por favor, Ranma, es el colmo!** - estalla ella elevando su voz tal y si lo proclamara -** ¡Hace calor y yo puedo vestir como se me de la mas regalada gana. ¡Estoy harta de tus celos estúpidos! ¡Me agobias!**

Petrificado se quedó, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios un poco separados por la impresión.

El último término que ocupó ella se le sigue repitiendo en la mente, como un eco que acapara todos y cada uno sus sentidos.

"Agobiar", "agobiar"... ¡¿La "agobia"?! ¿Tanto así? ...

Ese es el mismo término que utiliza cuando define el comportamiento de sus demás prometidas para con él. Totalmente agobiante, y ahora el mismo término lo apuntó directamente desde la boca de Akane, aniquilando sus expectativas, desvaneciendo mágicamente su cólera hasta hacerle olvidar su objetivo el que fue sustituido por la definición del término.

¿Es así como ella se siente? , ¿Es lo mismo que él experimenta cuando las demás chicas lo atienden de un modo exagerado, tan competitivo entre ellas que a él arremete toda la presión y la necesidad por zafarse de sus atenciones?

Parpadea repetidas veces reaccionando, volviendo al presente con el corazón acelerado y una desagradable sensación embargando su alma desde lo mas hondo.

-**¿Akane?** - musita su nombre, pero tarde, ella ya se ha ido... y lo que es peor, con ese vestido puesto.

Ahora está solo en mitad de la cocina, reteniendo el impulso de lanzarse a las calles e ir a buscarla, pero ...

Niega con la cabeza descartando la idea. Si no quiere darle la razón y resultar efectivamente ser un "agobiante" , mejor se abstiene y reúne el escaso auto-control del que es capaz.

¡Por nada del mundo desea que ella tenga un concepto así de él! ... ¡Maldición!. La sola idea lo aturde, lo enardece y obliga a su vez a repasar una y otra vez aquellos momentos en los que pudiera catalogarse de "agobiante" delante de ella.

¡Maldita sea, "agobiante"! ¿Por qué tuvo que ocupar esa palabra tan... despreciable?.

Respira hondo y a largas zancadas se dirige al dojo, a entrenar nuevamente en un intento por exorcizar las malas sensaciones.

Ya conversará con ella luego, en cuanto vuelva de hacer la compra.

Un segundo... Ella dijo, ¿Hacer la cena?...Se detiene de golpe ahora pálido. Tarda un par de segundos en recordar el por qué de la tranquilidad reinante en la residencia, y en lo que la ausencia de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo conlleva ... Aprieta sus labios y continúa su camino, ahora más decaído que antes.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¿POR QUÉ SE COMPORTA ASÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ SE CREE?!.

... Ceñuda y en una sincronía de pasos poco femenina, es que Tendo Akane se encamina a la tienda.

Su bramido exigiéndole que se cambiara de atuendo porque el que trae es en demasía sugerente, se le queda atascado en la memoria como una grabadora en modo repetición, avivando minuto a minuto la llamarada de furia que se le escapa por los ojos como vestigio de la pasada discusión.

¡El no debe intervenir en su forma de vestir! Exacto, ella viste como se le de la gana!. ¿Acaso es un pecado querer variar un poco y dejar de ser la típica marimacho sin remedio para añadirse un poco de gracia?, ¡¿Es tan malo?! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO.

Echa un vistazo a su vestido. Sólo le llega a unos cuantos centímetros por sobre la rodilla y con respecto al escote apenas muestra el inicio de sus senos, nunca podría catalogarlo como "descarado" ¡De ninguna manera sugerente!, ¡¿Entonces?! ¿Donde reside el problema exactamente?! En ninguna parte; se auto-responde.

Sólo es un vestido veraniego de un bonito color rojo con adorables flores amarillas que le dan un toque femenino y apropiado. ÉL es el problema, él y sus celos enfermizos sin justificación alguna, porque ella no es la que tiene prometidos caóticos y en exceso amorosos repartidos por aquí y por allá. NO.

Llegada a la tienda se esfuerza por permanecer serena y esbozar una sonrisa al dependiente.

Hace las compras y en el proceso mengua de a poco el malhumor, entreteniéndose sin darse cuenta escogiendo las verduras en mejor estado es que pronto el recuerdo de la última disputa ya no le resulta tan grave.

Retoma su camino a casa mas contenta, sintiéndose mas liviana y pensando con una leve sonrisa en el guisado que tiene pensado preparar para Ranma. La imagen de ella dándole de comer a su gustoso prometido le llega a la mente llenando su corazón de esperanza. ¡Sí, esta vez lo conseguirá!.

Avisa su llegada y se despoja de sus zapatos, adentrándose en la casa con sus pies descalzos.

Deja sus compras en la mesa de la cocina, y ante semejante silencio, opta por mero instinto a dirigir sus pasos al dojo, ahí donde se halla seguramente su prometido.

Se asoma con cautela y lo sorprende caminando justamente a la puerta, con una toalla en su hombro izquierdo, con su camiseta blanca de tirantes pegada al dorso, haciendo lucir sutilmente los músculos marcados y perfectamente tonificados, trae sus pantalones azul claro, y un sexy sudor adornando cada centímetro de su piel. Advierte además en su breve, pero significativa contemplación, que su peinado todavía mas revuelto que antes le dota de un aire salvaje y hasta misterioso.

Él le clava su mirada gris desprovista -para alivio suyo- de cualquier rescoldo de la rabia pasada. Asume , entonces, que al igual que ella sólo necesitaban que la efervescencia del insignificante asunto se diluyera con el paso de los minutos.

Sin embargo, vio la necesidad de asegurarse:

-**¿Sigues molesto?...**

Una sonrisa ladeada y una negativa con la cabeza fue su respuesta, seguidamente un brillo curioso se atisba en su mirada, un brillo que su compañera no supo interpretar al instante.

Akane se recarga en el marco y se lo queda viendo expectante, segura de que enseguida él lanzaría una frase cubierta sencillez e importancia a la vez.

Pero al contrario de todo pronóstico, él le evade la mirada y sigue su camino antes interrumpido en dirección al interior de la vivienda, pasando por su lado sin dirigirle frase u otro gesto.

Suelta un suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, liberando la tensión repentina ante la nueva actitud de él, la misma que se le clavó hondo aunque en su gesto no se produjera ningún cambio.

Se queda viendo su espalda al marcharse a paso ligero ... Tal vez, a diferencia de ella, él todavía le guarda recelo ...¡Vamos!, la compra ya está hecha, ¿y todavía sigue molesto?. Naturalmente sigue molesto y aquella negativa no fue más que para esconderlo al notarla tranquila.

Se encoge de hombros en aparentada indiferencia, incluso para sí misma, y después de un rato ella también se adentra en la vivienda, pero rumbo a la cocina en pos del guisado que en la tienda se le antojó preparar.


	3. Chapter 3

No le es posible esconder su repugnancia, aunque tampoco hace lo propio por intentarlo.

"Agobiante". Se repite por enésima vez.

Consciente es de que la chica lo observa con los ojos agrandados por la expectativa, y él, herido a mas no poder, con ambas manos aparta su plato con 'la cosa innombrable' de sí, palpitando lo que se conoce como 'venganza' en sus intenciones.

**-¡Hey, ¿Qué haces?!** - chilla de inmediato, golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas e inclinándose un poco sobre ella para fulminarle de mas cerca con la mirada.

El sujeto, de cabello húmedo por la ducha y luciendo ahora su característica vestimenta, ladea el rostro en un gesto genuino de la mas pura indiferencia.

Gruñe y vuelve a su sitio, sin apartarle la mirada.

-**Ranma, ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de comportarte como un niño?** -le pregunta entre dientes- **Ya fui a comprar, no hay nada que pueda hacer.**

Vuelve a mirarla con desconfianza esta vez, pero no dice nada, sólo le clava la mirada deseando fervientemente indagar en ella, en sus pensamientos, en un rincón secreto de su alma con tal de averiguar cuan "agobiante" le resulta, y específicamente, desde hace cuánto exactamente.

Akane rompe el tenso contacto visual, agachando el rostro y oscureciendo su semblante.

-**Hice esta comida especialmente para ti y tú ni siquiera la pruebas** -dice con voz trémula, afectada visiblemente.

Parpadea repetidas veces al hallarla tan vulnerable y creyendo ser gentil le pregunta sin ningún atisbo de burla:

-**¿Es que nunca pruebas lo que cocinas antes de servirlo?.**

Sus manos se hacen puños sobre la mesa y agacha el rostro todavía más.

-**Pensé que esta vez lo conseguiría...** - musita mas para sí que para su acompañante- **Adelante Ranma, puedes marcharte. No es necesario que te lo comas.**

Se traga un "De todas formas no pensaba comerlo, con o sin tu permiso". Abandona su sitio queriendo hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Agobiante".

A pasos rápidos, abandona también la cocina.

**-Oye Ranma, sabes quiero...**-y al alzar el rostro se descubre sola. ¡EL MUY IDIOTA SE HA MARCHADO, EN VERDAD!.

...Sí, para aplacar la derrota nada como una buena porción de ira. El desbarajuste emocional pide a gritos un desahogo factible y certero.

El muy maldito, ¡¿Quién demonios, al ver a una chica apesadumbrada al oírle pedir que se marche, SE VA?! ...¡OH, pero ya verá!

Se pone de pie y con la misma 'elegancia' que desprendía cuando hace aproximadamente una hora caminaba por las calles rumbo a la tienda, cruza la cocina y cuando está por abandonarla, oye agitados pasos y seguidamente el choque inesperado de un cuerpo fuerte y masculino impactando contra el suyo.

El cuerpo mas menudo y por ende de peso mas liviano no tarda en precipitarse contra el suelo. Con los ojos cerrados espera el impacto, sin embargo, unos brazos fuertes le abrazan y la impulsan hacia adelante con firmeza.

Aspira hondo con los ojos todavía cerrados la fragancia masculina. Apoyada en su pecho, con los brazos de él envolviéndola, cualquier frustración se evapora en el instante en que gobiernan las mismas sensaciones maravillosas que revive junto a él continuamente.

Su cercanía le cuenta el por qué le ama con tal locura, por qué aguarda siempre secretamente ilusionada algún gesto tierno que provenga de él, por qué le afectan tanto sus discusiones...

Con las manos se aferra a su camisa y él acentúa su abrazo. Permanecen así, juntos, durante lo que les parece una eternidad...

-**Akane...** -le murmura quedo en el oído, rompiendo el íntimo silencio instaurado entre ambos.

El estremecimiento por aquella calidez inesperada chocando contra la sensibilidad de su oreja derecha, le es del todo placentera.

¡Ahh! ..Su nombre suena tan deliciosamente bien cuando él lo pronuncia, mas cuando es el tono empleado tan íntimo.

**-¿Soy... soy agobiante en verdad?...**

Abre sus ojos de golpe y se aparta un poco para mirarle, hallando en él la expresión seria que no creyó encontrar.

Él todavía la sostiene por la cintura, impidiéndole que se aparte del todo.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?** - le dedicó una mueca contorsionada.

Sintiéndose avergonzado y de pronto muy tímido, desvía la mirada.

**-T-tú lo dijiste, ¿No recuerdas? , lo dijiste antes de que te fueras.**

Parpadea desconcertada y entonces cae en la cuenta. Ríe gravemente y se pega otra vez a su torso.

**-Hey, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?** - le regaña queriendo parecer molesto, aunque el alivio afloró en la sonrisa espontánea y fugaz que surcó sus labios antes de lanzar la oración.

Akane vuelve a separarse un poco para mirarle.

Ahí están. Sus dos ojitos castaños brillando para él, y más abajo su sonrisa deslumbrante para él también. Sólo para él.

**-No me agobias, tonto. Lo dije porque estaba molesta** - le explica suavemente como si se tratara con un niño.

Una sonrisa ladeada fue la respuesta gestual, antes de que él dijera:

-** ¡¿Sabes cuanto me afectó eso, marimacho?-** y acentúa el agarre.

Akane suelta una risita y vuelve a pegarse a su torso, aspirando nuevamente su aroma embriagador.

Ranma se encorva un poco para depositar un tierno beso entre los azulados cabellos de ella.

**-Es usted muy malvada, señorita Tendo** - le susurra en el oído.

¡Ahh! ...Ella se separa, enseñándole la misma expresión de antes, pero con un rubor empañando sus mejillas de un modo que su compañero considera siempre adorable.

**-Lo siento, señor Saotome. No pensé que fuera usted tan sensible** - y frunce el ceño lo posible, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-**¿Sensible?** -frunce el ceño, la suelta y lleva sus manos al rostro femenino enmarcándolo. Se inclina un poco hasta su altura y la queda viendo con un afecto infinito traslucido en mirar claro **- Es usted muy falta de respeto, señorita... y por cierto, ¿Qué hay de su vestido?... Pensé que le había quedado claro que únicamente quiero que vista 'provocativa' para mí.**

**-¡¿Provocativa?! -** lo observa con una sonrisa incrédula- **Es usted un exagerado, señor Saotome.**

Ranma le regala un beso casto en los labios, y la mira severo.

**-No soy exagerado** - y la besa luego en la frente. Se aparta y echa un vistazo a los utensilios de cocina en el fregadero y los dos platos todavía servidos en la mesa- **¿Te ayudo con...?**

-**No, no** - niega con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora -**Yo puedo encargarme de esto.**

Ranma la queda viendo no muy convencido, finalmente se encoge de hombros y avisa que se encontrará en su cuarto haciendo los deberes, entonces la deja sola nuevamente, esta vez con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su rostro.

* * *

_Eso es todo. Estaba pensando publicar pequeños relatos de vez en cuando, quiero saber que piensan. Para mí es perfecto, porque no importa cuanto me aleje de la página. Escribir una historia así no exige llevar el hilo de la historia._

_Sé que hay muchas historias de este tipo, pero confío en que todas traen algo distinto._

_Espero saber qué les ha parecido esto, de verdad sería muy importante para mí. La historia se basa en Ranma y Akane ya un poco mas adultos, con una relación secreta. Siguen viviendo en el dojo y esto originará diversas ... humm, escenas. Ya saben, Nabiki y su ambición; Soun y Genma en su empeño por casar a la pareja y conseguir al heredero que les una finalmente;Ryoga y su secreto de ser Pchan, y a esto se le suma su amor por Akane, despertando los celos ahora expresados por un Ranma mas adulto; y por supuesto, las locas prometidas que siempre frustran cualquier momento romántico entre la pareja o intentan separarlos. Y nadie se imagina que la pareja ya se ha declarado y que mantienen una relación secreta._

_¿Qué piensan? , Mientras dejaré como completa le historia._

_¡Saludos! y mil gracias por leer._


	4. Chapter 4

Sujeta con fuerza la superficie de madera que conforma la baranda del balcón.

Es la mas pura melancolía aquello con que la baña la visión nocturna. Es la neutralidad arrinconada por la tranquilidad de una noche pacífica, que con un suave vaivén del aire busca sonsacarle confesiones, y eso la maravilla enormemente, porque representa la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarse.

Llena sus pulmones de aire fresco y lo expulsa en un suspiro cansino. Se apoya con ambos antebrazos en la baranda, sin apartar la vista de la luna en la fase en que mas expuesta se encuentra...y por algún motivo, en el centro mismo de su inigualable blancura, se trazan los rasgos de un rostro que le es familiar en demasía...Un rostro que le sonríe, un par de ojos grises que la observan con fijeza...

Ranma, ¿Quién diría que la empapada pelirroja que arribó a su hogar cierta tarde lluviosa en compañía de un enorme panda, marcaría su vida tan profundamente?!. volcando su filosofía, vertiendo en su vida tranquila intensas emociones y enseñándole que lo fantasioso cobra vida, que no es sino la ignorancia la que te cubre los ojos y te impide acariciar el brillo único de las imposibilidades.

¡Y pensar que al principio se odiaron el uno al otro! , Sí, reconoce que tuvieron precisamente el mejor inicio, pero a medida transcurrieron los días, desde un minuto impreciso, él se fue adueñando de sus pensamientos, supo atrapar su esquivo corazón entre sus manos y apretarlos en ellas infundiéndole un calor insospechado. Pronto, sin darse cuenta, le ofreció un cariño desmedido...hasta que un día se supo completamente perdida... y entonces ya no había mas vuelta que darle: La marimacho Tendo Akane, la misma que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos su odio al sexo masculino, se enamoró...

Recuerda la primera vez que en voz alta lo confesó, sí, aquella navidad en que Ranma desapareció y las tres locas de sus prometidas seguían su pista. La declaración, en el techo de alguna vivienda, fue dicha con tal certeza que hasta a sí misma se sorprendió, porque no creía poseer tanta claridad hasta el momento en que aquellas palabras, cubiertas de impulsividad, salieran de ella como emergiendo de su necesidad misma por darles libertad.

...Y luego, la segunda vez que las pronunció fue, precisamente, delante de él en un arranque de celos, en una discusión salida de control.

¡Ahh!...Expresión digna de clavarse a fuego en su memoria, porque desde entonces no la ha olvidado y tampoco se le ha vuelto a ofrecer. ¡Cómo desearía encontrarse nuevamente con esa contorsión aturdida que le dedicó! ...Ahoga una risita al rememorarla. ¡Claro, su inesperada confesión no fue oportuna y mucho menos romántica, y sin embargo, se convirtió aquella discusión en la desembocadura del momento mas crucial de sus vidas.

La voz dulce y calma de su hermana mayor rompe la conexión invisible entre ella y el espacio.

-**Akane, entra o te resfriarás** - le aconseja deteniéndose a su lado, alza el rostro y comparten la visión por tanto no tarda en comentar fascinada- **Oh, que hermosa está la noche, ¿no, Akane?.**

**-Sí, así es Kasumi** - le contesta enseguida sin mirarla, esbozando una leve y significativa sonrisa.

Su hermana mayor le dedica una mirada cariñosa y una palmadita en el hombro en señal de despedida, entonces se adentra en la vivienda dejándola sola nuevamente.

Akane se estremece un poco porque la brisa se ha acentuado.

Unos ojos grises la observan desde lo alto. El movimiento fue advertido y él tiene energías para regañarla.

**-¡Hey! ...**

La chica de corta melena se gira y sorprendida clava su percepción en él, hallándolo asomado por el techo descubriéndose espiada desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Se observan algunos segundos de inquietante silencio porque ella le ha fruncido el ceño y él, hundido en su incomprensión, lo frunce también y al poco le dice:

-**Si vas a estar ahí, ponte algo mas encima. La noche está fresca.**

Akane entorna la mirada y le contesta:

**-¿oh! , señor Saotome, ¿Acaso está preocupado por mí?.**

El aludido enarca una ceja y separa sus labios como si de un insulto se hubiera tratado, y con la burla bailando en su mirada clara le insiste:

**-Ve, Akane, es enserio. No quiero que tu padre me mande a cuidarte nuevamente, ya sabes...** -arruga la nariz- **no es muy agradable cuidar de una chica que estornuda y tose cada cinco minutos.**

**-¡Mph!** - se cruza de brazos y arruga el entrecejo - **Eres un idiota**- sentencia y se adentra en busca de algo más que ponerse encima, reconociendo que la noche está fría y que ya tiene heladas las mejillas.

El sujeto de coleta sonríe complacido, y se incorpora para descender de un salto al balcón con la agilidad que le ha caracterizado desde siempre.

Se apoya en el baranda en la misma posición que adoptaba la chica y alza el rostro al cielo , embebiéndose enseguida en su contemplación del cielo preferida.

Muchos escogen el atardecer por evidentes razones: Sus colores llamativos en diversos matices y en que es siempre único, en efecto, ningún atardecer es igual a otro, y con este pensamiento el admirarlo se vuelve una contemplación valiosa y muchísimo más llamativa ...sin embargo, él sigue prefiriendo la noche por la tranquilidad que para él representa. Maravillosa quietud invadiendo las calles, maravilloso silencio que es como música para él, quién envuelto en problemas constantemente desde que tiene uso de razón, le resulta de lo mas grato y placentero.

Akane retoma su sitio y se apoya en la baranda. Trae puesto ahora su polerón grueso de lana. Eleva el rostro y prosigue con su contemplación como si no hubiera notado su presencia, como si él no estuviera ahí.

¡Ohh, pero él sabe a qué juega! y él también tiene sus tácticas, por supuesto.

Se aproxima a ella y acomoda sus brazos entorno a su cuerpo, abrazándola por detrás apoya enseguida su barbilla en el hombro derecho, en una posición que bien sabe a ella le agrada .

La muchacha se concentra en el buen porcentaje de alegría que le transmite la caricia de su prometido. Abandona definitivamente su meditación porque sabe que teniendo a aquel hombre cerca, poco puede hacer para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su presencia.

Él acentúa su abrazo y ella deposita sus manos encima de las de él, con una sonrisa boba ampliándose de a poco.

Se quedan así en silencio, embriagándose en la presencia del otro, absorbiendo la visión nocturna ahora juntos.

Ranma vuelve a enfocar a su compañera a sabiendas de que ella no puede mirarle, se acomoda mejor acercando sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y ella emite un gemido al sentir los dientes de su prometido tirando de éste, considerando la intrusión mas que bien recibida.

-**No pensé que fuera tan atrevido -** comenta la chica con indignación fingida.

Una risa gutural se estrella contra su piel mas sensible. Algarabía bailando en lo mas profundo de las pupilas de su compañero. Le deposita con suavidad un beso en su cuello que tiene un efecto abrumador en su receptora.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, reteniendo el impulso de darse vuelta y lanzarse a sus brazos para besarle con vehemencia desinhibida, y confesar lo mucho que suele aturdirla con sus caricias a las nunca se acostumbraría, ya que siempre recibe de éstas una sensación distinta. Pero no, en su lugar vuelve a hablar esta vez con advertencia:

-**Nos pueden ver.**

Adivina su sonrisa entre sus cabellos, y finalmente la besa en la coronilla para apoyar ahora su barbilla en ésta, sin aflojar el abrazo y volviendo a enfocar la atracción nocturna del firmamento estrellado.

-**Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?** - le dice el ojiazul, y la voz varonil de él llega a sus oídos majestuosamente.

**-Claro que lo sé, bobo** - fue la respuesta risueña que ofreció antes de acomodarse mejor en el abrazo de su prometido, a quién la respuesta le supo a poco y por eso se aventuró a inquerir con aire dolido.

-**¿Y tú a mí?.**

Se le escapa una risilla. ¡¿A qué viene tanta inseguridad?! ¿No es él el egocéntrico Saotome Ranma, el que tiene a tres prometidas más a sus pies?.

Quiso jugar, picarle un poco y con una sonrisa traviesa que, bien sabe, él no puede ver le contesta en un tono relajado:

**-Humm... No lo sé, la verdad usted no se ha portado muy bien estos días como para ser merecedor de mi afecto.**

Abre un poco más sus ojos y de un movimiento la tiene frente a frente, enseñándole su gesto de ceja alzada y labios entreabiertos que ella conoce tan bien.

**-¿Perdón?! Creo que no entendí bien lo que quiso decir, ¿podría repetírmelo ahora mirándome a la cara?** - la desafió.

Akane pone los ojos en blanco mientras aspira hondo, antes de mirarle directamente a los ojos aguantando sus ganas de reír.

**-¿Enserio me va a hacer repetírselo?** -achica la mirada- **Estoy muy cansada ¿sabe? y usted no ha hecho mas que importunarme. Me iré a la cama, que tenga buenas noches.**

Lo esquiva ignorando el gesto que se trazó en las facciones de su prometido frente a semejante contestación, y con toda dignidad se encamina al interior de la vivienda, con la victoria acelerando su pulso, pero antes de cruzar el umbral al interior de la habitación, él la agarra por la muñeca y tira de ella para que vuelvan a quedar frente a frente. Ella esmerándose en no expresar nada y él dedicándole su gesto habitual de sonrisa ladeada.

-**No crea que se escapará tan fácil después de decir aquello** - la abraza por la cintura y la queda observando con picardia - **No me tiente ...mire que detesto que me desprecien y yo soy muy vengativo.**

Enseguida su sonrisa la traiciona y con cierto sarcasmo pronunció:

**-¿Vengativo?!**.

Él asiente con una sonrisa, tal y como un niño haría tras realizar alguna proeza.

**-No me diga!** - abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, osando burlarse de él concienzudamente.

**-¡Pues sí**- le responde él y la besa inesperadamente en la comisura de sus labios.

Se observan en silencio unos segundos, enfrascándose en la contemplación del otro y en un movimiento inadvertido Ranma afloja el abrazo que con que la tenía amarrada a él y se acerca de a poco ella, posando su atención en los labios rosa pálido que se le ofrecen generosamente...

Akane cierra los ojos de a poco aguardando con paciencia. Siente el aliento de su prometido encima de sus labios, y casi siente el roce del tan anhelado contacto.

Pronto transcurren los segundos y cae en la cuenta de que la pausa se ha extendido demasiado para su gusto.

Abre los ojos con lentitud y se sorprende sola en medio del balcón.

La sorpresa acapara su rostro y la furia hace presa de ella, al comprender el engaño del que ha sido presa.

Tarda algunos segundos la reacción. Sus mejillas enrojecen, sintiéndose una completa idiota... "¡Maldición"; pensó.

**-¡TE ODIO, SAOTOME!** - chilló avergonzada y haciendo acopio de toda la dignidad posible, continúa con su trayectoria antes interrumpida, desapareciendo así del campo visual del entretenido muchacho encaramado nuevamente en el techo que disfrutó segundo a segundo el desarrollo de su venganza consumada.

* * *

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD POR ADELANTADO! Disfruten muchísimo junto a sus seres queridos como si fuera la última navidad. Rían y gocen de la calidez que sólo el cariño es capaz de brindar :) ¡LES DESEO LO MEJOR!.**_

_Me costó escribir este relato. Las escenas románticas no son mi fuerte XD lo descubrí cuando comencé a escribir los relatos y noté que me es mas sencillo redactar una discusión que una escena tierna. _

_A pesar de mis inseguridades, espero que les haya resultado grato de leer. _

_Apreciaría mucho que me escribieran su parecer. Las críticas nunca están demás y siempre ayudan a mejorar, bueno, siempre y cuando ésta sea escrita con SENSIBILIDAD, teniendo en consideración mis sentimientos ^^. Y si les ha gustado, también dénmelo a conocer porque me anima y me emociona muchísimo. _

_¡SALUDOS!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sus mayores temores, sus miedos mas peligrosos , los mismos que suelen escurrirse en dañinas pesadillas y atormentarlo en cuanto la nostalgia acecha y el corazón se enreda en sentimientos elevados, son precisamente los mas indescifrables, y tal vez porque no los comprende es que le resultan tan amenazadores.

Y es que Saotome no es un tipo que se abandone con facilidad a la meditación, pero ahora, por algún motivo lo concibe una necesidad, quizás porque uno de sus miedos ha sido materializado, ...sí, puede decir que roza a la muerte segundo a segundo.

Duda con seriedad en que su corazón aguante hasta que finalice el trayecto, si es que no muere antes en la tragedia de un accidente vehicular.

Desvía la mirada hacia su prometida. La concentración baña en exquisita seriedad sus perfiladas facciones, y el silencio es quebrantado de vez en cuando por algún improperio dicho en voz baja, dirigido a algún conductor que ha osado estorbarle.

Sortean vehículo tras vehículo a una velocidad impresionante, y Saotome, se aferra a su asiento de copiloto como un niño asustado a su manta, porque sabe que es, metafóricamente, como aferrarse a la vida.

Echa un vistazo a su cinturón de seguridad por quinta vez, para asegurarse de que está bien puesto. Enfoca nuevamente a su prometida, dudando en si hablar o continuar con la tortura en que se ha convertido para él el silencio, el mismo que aporta a su ansiedad.

Por un lado, piensa el muchacho, hablar podría distraerlo de pensar que se halla al borde del precipicio ...que la muerte puede llegar en cualquier instante, mas cuando es su impulsiva prometida quién está al volante. Pero por otro lado, no quisiera desconcentrarla...

¡Maldición! Ni en el pasado cuando tuvo delante adversarios peligrosos deseando fulminarle, tuvo tanto miedo.

¡Debió imaginarlo! ¿Es que no ha aprendido nada?!.

¿Cuántas veces vio a la chica cocinar, batiendo huevos a una velocidad frenética o revolviendo una olla como si ahí se encontrara la cara de Kuno y todos sus versos?! ...Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no se imaginó que la chica conduciría igual como hace las demás cosas?! . La impulsividad y la energía siempre por delante, sería el lema de su prometida.

Suelta una risilla al pensarlo y está a punto de decirlo, pero no lo hace porque no es el momento propicio para enfadarla, pensó con sensatez.

**-¿De qué te ríes?** - suelta de golpe.

Ranma la mira sorprendido... Claramente no creyó que le escucharía.

**-Vamos, dilo ya , ¿Qué te causa gracia? -** insiste virando para verle la cara, y ante esto el hombre se escandaliza.

**-¡LOS OJOS AL FRENTE, AKANE, AL FRENTE!** - gritó a todo pulmón, y la chica de corta cabellera le obedece sobresaltada.

Después de un par de segundos, Ranma suelta el aire retenido y Akane le dice, sin retirar esta vez la vista de la carretera:

-**Te noto nervioso** - en un tono bajo.

¡Ja! , ¡¿Nervioso?! ¡¿Sólo nervioso?! ...Apunto estuvo de largarse a reír. ¡Por favor, ESTÁ AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO!.

-**Sólo un poco** - fue su escueta respuesta, removiéndose en su sitio lo poco que le permitía su ajustado cinturón de seguridad.

Akane con el entrecejo fruncido le suelta en un tono brusco:

-**¡Pues no deberías!** - y agrega en un tono desdeñoso -** Para su información, señor IDIOTA Saotome, yo recibí mi licencia así que soy apta para conducir.**

-**Lo recibiste porque ya lo habías intentado tres veces antes y el pobre hombre lo único que quería era deshacerse de ti** - le contesta entornando los ojos con perspicacia.

Akane resopla achicando el ojo izquierdo en signo de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-**¿Puedo encender la radio?** - preguntó Ranma después de unos segundos.

-**¡No, me distrae y ya cállate!** -chilló su prometida aferrando con fuerza el volante.

Ranma se echa para su lado levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición. Negando con la cabeza vuelve a incorporarse, tragándose el comentario que apunta directamente al mal temperamento de su compañera.

El silencio retoma su lugar, y Ranma vuelve a su nerviosismo, a su histeria que cree disimulada y a su ansiedad bailando en el tránsito...

Akane, por su parte, cabreada a mas no poder porque las emociones de Ranma son desprendidas con fuerza y aterrizan de lleno en ella.

Maldito el minuto en que ella creyó conveniente conducir, sobretodo considerando que sería Ranma su copiloto. Debió haberse callado y permitir que él conduciera si tanto cariño le tiene al cacharro este, pero no, ella tenía que ignorar la inquietud que surcó el rostro masculino y el movimiento rígido de él al hacerle entrega de las llaves, evidentemente reacio a confiar en sus manos su mas preciada posesión.

-**¡Akane, cuidado con el auto rojo!** - le gritó.

La chica abre un poco mas sus ojos y esquiva al escarabajo que encendió la alarma de su compañero. Aprieta los labios hasta volverlos una sola línea. Ranma vuelve a acomodarse.

**-¿Sabes Ranma? tu tensión desde que nos subimos al auto, me pone nerviosa** - le dice en un tono suave -** ¿Así que podrías relajarte, por favor?** - y añade mordaz- **Nada me haría mas feliz en este momento que dejaras de mover la rodilla.**

Ranma, quién ni siquiera había notado que lo hacía, atiende su petición enseguida y vuelve a acomodarse.

_"Piensa en algo bonito, piensa en algo bonito"_ ; repetía el muchacho mentalmente cada vez que su prometida aceleraba, como si de una pista de carreras se tratara, y es que para Akane todo es una competencia.

El semáforo a algunos metros de distancia cambió a amarillo, y la chica aceleró con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡AKANE, 'AMARILLO' NO ES ACELERAR, MALDICIÓN, NO ES ACELERAR!** - gritó aferrándose a su asiento con el miedo latente de salir disparado hacia adelante, aún con el cinturón puesto.

**-¡YA BASTA, ME HARTÉ, SAOTOME!** - le gritó echa, doblando con brusquedad a un extremo de la carretera en que, según tiene entendido Saotome, no se permite estacionar.

-**¡¿Qué haces?!** - exclama viendo con los ojos bien abiertos cómo su 'dulce' prometida desciende del auto y cierra con fuerza la puerta sin importarle si a su compañero le da, efectivamente, ese ataque al corazón que él veía venir.

Ranma se baja del automóvil, lo rodea hasta llegar a la mujer que de pie en la vereda le espera con las llaves apretadas en su puño derecho.

Bien, sabe que ella está molesta, ¡pero ahora él también lo está! ...el vehículo está a nombre suyo y por tanto en caso de una multa, ésta iría dirigida a él. Por demás el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con tal brusquedad _-por parte de la señorita 'delicadezas'_-, reverbera dentro suyo agriando su ánimo descomunalmente.

**-¿No sabes acaso que aquí no se puede estacionar?!** - la increpó en el momento en que la tuvo enfrente.

**-¡Me importa un comino!** - contestó ella ceñuda, con la furia flameando en sus pupilas- **Me tienes harta con tus gritos y tus nervios, toma tus putas llaves, Ranma, maneja tú!** - el sujeto poco sorprendido por la actitud de ella recibe las llaves con cautela, enseguida la chica de ánimo enardecido, rodea el vehículo para retomar su sitio de copiloto.

Él resopla y se pasa una mano por el rostro, frustrado. Nota que algunos transeúntes les ha parecido entretenido el presenciar su discusión.

Gruñe, y se apura en subir al automóvil, avergonzado y también secretamente aliviado por volver estar al mando. Cierra la puerta, enciende el motor y parten siguiendo su trayectoria.

La tensión circundante los envuelve, y ninguna de los dos cuentan con los ánimos de aliviar el ambiente.

* * *

Basándome en la tosquedad e impulsividad de Akane, no me fue difícil que de una clásica escena de ella cocinando con la impulsividad y brutalidad con que suele cocinar, surja la idea de una Akane con las mismas características frente al volante, y por supuesto, como no podía ser alguien más, Ranma debía acompañarla de copiloto recitando sus últimas palabras como hace, cada vez, antes de que Akane le pida cariñosa que deguste uno de sus platillos. Es la misma situación sólo que varié el contexto, espero que les haya gustado leerlo, tanto como a mí escribirlo.

No sé a ustedes pero a mí me hizo mucha gracia escribir el capítulo. Es una situación tan, taaaaan normal, que se me hizo extraño en un principio que estos personajes, cuya normalidad se reduce a nada, estén inmiscuidos en algo tan cotidiano como el conducir, y las típicas discusiones y reproches del hombre que prefiere estar frente al volante que de acompañante. Por demás, en la serie yo nunca vi que estos personajes utilizaran otro medio de transporte -la bicicleta de Shampoo no cuenta e_e- que no fuera el ir corriendo y saltando de tejado en tejado.

Quise inyectarle algo más de realismo a la serie con este capítulo y, como mencioné antes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, de verdad.

¡Saludos! y muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias a todos quiénes se dan el tiempo para escribirme :).

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, UN POCO ATRASADO ¡QUE ESTE AÑO ESTÉ LLENO DE BENDICIONES PARA TODOS USTEDES! UN ABRAZO GIGANTE.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ofuscada por la indignación, con un coraje disimulado hirviéndole en las venas.

En su rostro no se expresa signo alguno de todo lo que trae por dentro. Sí, neutralidad por entero revistiendo sus perfiladas facciones en una imagen de aparente serenidad.

Con calma desayuna mientras su atención se clava en el par. Segundo a segundo pesa mas la afirmación de que algo está pasando por alto, algo de suma relevancia escondida entre todo ese control y tranquilidad excesiva, la misma que según su criterio se ha vuelto insoportable.

¡Ja! ...tranquilos, quizás demasiado... sí, demasiada amabilidad se vuelve insana.

El alboroto de la pasada noche no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Gritos, insultos y finalmente el golpe que daría fin a la contienda, dejando a su paso un enorme agujero en el techo.

"Otro más que reparar"; piensa la mujer de corta cabellera melena, masticando un trozo de carne.

**-Ranma, ¿Serías tan gentil de pasarme la salsa de solla? ...**

**-Claro, Akane** - estira el brazo hasta alcanzarle el objeto solicitado **-Aquí tienes.**

**-Gracias**- le sonríe recibiéndolo, para luego aderezar su comida.

Tendo Nabiki enarca la ceja izquierda, ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ...

¿Será que comienza a perder habilidad?

Ya no es capaz de leer sus secretos, escuchar más allá de lo que se dice e interpretar sus reacciones. Adivinar los próximos movimientos, se le ha vuelto últimamente una tarea difícil; según ella misma reconoce.

El desayuno sigue su curso y ciertos comentarios casuales aportan a su incertidumbre.

Demasiada paz no es normal.

¡Ella esperaba mas 'acción'!. Después de la batalla de anoche, tenía altas expectativas de diversión para esta mañana.

PERO, NO! Los dos se han esmerado en estropearle el desayuno, protegiéndose con una enorme coraza de amabilidad y buenos modales, sin darle ningún signo de debilidad en ningún instante.

Pareciera que sus emociones hubieran sido escondidas con toda intención de ella, impidiendo que sus verdaderas íntimas se asomaran ante su sagacidad.

¡Ahh! ... en antaño el entrometerse en sus mas bochornosas y mudas confesiones era cuestión de verles, el elaborar un productivo chantaje a costa de ellos mismos solía ser su afición favorita.

Le costó comprender el por qué sus ingresos han decaído, pero ahora lo sabe.

Para su pesar, según puede notar, la pareja se ha vuelto mas unida y por ende mas fuerte, también a esto se ha atribuido la madurez de cada uno.

...Pero, ¿En qué momento?, se pregunta, escogiendo con cuidado las verduras.

Innegablemente hubo un cambio. Un 'antes' y un 'después' que ella no supo atajar en el momento.

No, no... imposible. Ella cuenta con herramientas factibles, además de su mente hábil. ¿Qué pudo haberse escurrido de su control? ...

Levanta la mirada y la desvía de uno al otro.

Si...muy tranquilo el par, mientras ella sufre día a día sus pérdidas monetarias.

Utilizando un tono casual, comenta:

**-Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó anoche?.**

Ranma y Akane se miran de soslayo.

-**Ya sabes...** - contesta el ojiazul, imitando su naturalidad- **Akane y yo nunca nos hemos llevado de maravilla** - dice antes de echarse a la boca un trozo de carne.

Akane asiente inexpresiva.

El patriarca de la familia Tendo interviene entusiasta.

**-¿Cuando has visto que en una pareja no hay problemas, eh Nabiki?! ¡Es de lo mas normal!** - exclama jovial- **Sería preocupante si no lo hicieran.**

Genma concuerda con él en un asentimiento solemne.

-**Nosotros no somos una 'pareja', papá** - cree conveniente aclarar la peli-azul, bajando con lentitud los palillos.

Frunce los labios y vuelve a su desayuno, recordando nostálgica, que en otros tiempos hubieran reaccionado con un " ¡¿A quiénes llamas pareja?!" o un "Peleamos porque es una marimacho violenta e impulsiva" , y entonces una seguidilla de insultos terminaría por cubrir de animosidad la preciada quietud de la primera comida del día... ¡Ahh!, ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! ...Tan favorecedores para su economía!

Lástima que los años han transcurrido y este par abandonó en el proceso algunas manías, ¡Aunque no todas!.

Se sonríe de medio lado , antes de beber un poco de agua.

Clava, seguidamente, la vista en la pareja que está por terminar su comida y piensa: "Todavía me quedan algunos trucos y los sabré aprovechar lo mejor que pueda".

Con la amenaza velada irradiando en sus pupilas, agradece por el desayuno y se encamina a su cuarto, diciendo por último en su fuero interno que esto no se acaba.

Si creen que por haber cobrado compostura y mesura, están a salvo de sus garras están muy equivocados.

A Tendo Nabiki nada se le escapa. Nada. Y ya obtendrá en su poder, en un futuro cercano, lo que les marcó de modo tan relevante.

Continuará...


End file.
